Héroe dorado (Actualizaciones lentas)
by SaiyajinSannin
Summary: Bardock despierta desorientado y sin saber en donde esta, solo para después darse cuenta que su vida tal y como la conocía sufrirá un cambio que lo llevara a ser conocido como: El Héroe dorado. [M por violencia y palabras altisonantes]
1. Capitulo Introductorio: Un mundo extraño

**Gracias por los primeros comentarios que recibió el fragmento piloto de esta historia, por el momento estoy un poco indispuesto, además, de que cuando me termine de recuperar seguiré centrado en mis otras dos historias principales, (Los Ninjas Son 2 y Fairy Dragon) no obstante y justo y como pasa con Dividiendo el corazón (otro fic mío) intentare traerles cada que pueda un nuevo capítulo.**

_**Algunas cosas a aclarar y tomar en cuenta:**_

_-Si bien usare al Bardock mostrado en la película de los años 90 este compartirá ciertas aptitudes de su versión de la película mas reciente de Broly, esto lo hago para que se pueda relacionar un poco mejor con los demás, aun que esto no afectara su forma de ser un tanto "huraña"._

_-Esta será una historia con o sin parejas, no sé, si me voy al harem ya tengo como mínimo seis mujeres que podrían estar en el harem, pero si no me voy por esos rumbos, al menos una pareja sentimental tengo para el patriarca Saiyajin, por lo que como ya lo he hecho antes__, dejare elegir a quienes lean esta historia si les parece que haya o no harem, ya será decisión de los lectores._

_-Intentare mezclar a Bardock en la historia de Deku, pero sin perder su propia trayectoria, es decir, el Saiyajin puede intervenir en ciertos momentos u ocasiones de la historia del Naruto verde, pero al fin de cuentas esta historia será de Bardock y solo de él. Pueden pasar muchas cosas, así que espero me acompañen a averiguarlas queridos(as) lectores(as)._

_**Sin mas me despido y ¡Plus ultra! Nos leemos después…**_

* * *

**Capitulo Introductorio: Un mundo extraño.**

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Soldado Zarbon, soldado Dodoria, vengan a ver los fuegos artificiales! ¡Jajajaja Son hermosos jajaja!-

De forma demencial se escuchaba la risa de aquel tirano, observándose como su ataque por fin había alcanzado su objetivo final: El planeta Vegeta, el hogar de la raza guerrera más poderosa de todo el universo, los temidos Saiyajin.

_[OST Recomendado: Bardock Falls - DBS: Broly /watch?v=AQDERlZFEuY&t=170s.]_

-Ka-Ka-Kakarotto…- con una mirada nublada y sin apenas lucidez, un solo y único Saiyajin era engullido por aquel potente ataque enemigo a la par que decía aquel nombre, sin poder hacer nada para evitar el final de su raza, se sentía impotente, completamente humillado y de forma entera destrozado en su orgullo como guerrero, no había podido hacer nada, absolutamente nada para evitar ese desenlace tan trágico. _-"Gine…"-_ pensó, recordando a una mujer, aquella Saiyajin no apta para el combate, la cual era su pareja, algo completamente anormal en dicha raza al juntarse solo con fines reproductivos. _-"No pude hacer nada…"-_ continúo pensando, a la vez que toda su armadura era destrozada por las constantes corrientes de poder maligno que lo recorrían, cayendo de nuevo hacia su planeta, dentro de aquel ataque final por parte del maligno emperador del universo, aquel llamado Freezer.

Sus ojos se cerraron sin más, perdiéndose en el destello de la explosión que termino por acabar con su hogar, el planeta guerrero Saiyajin, el cual detono sin miramientos a la vista de Freezer que no paraba de reír complacido por el "espectáculo" tan retorcido y escalofriante.

La oscuridad reino completamente, sus músculos no parecieron responder, a la vez que sus ojos llorosos se miraban apenas abiertos, se sentía caer, caer en medio de una oscuridad absoluta y apenas entendible. Su cuerpo no respondió, siguió cayendo sin más, parecía que no había un fondo en donde chocar, simplemente estaba desvanecido en medio de un espacio extraño, con su cuerpo lleno de heridas y con un pequeño atisbo de lucidez residual. La idea de la muerte paso por su cabeza por un instante, un instante que pareció una eternidad por el concepto mismo de la mortalidad.

_-"¿Estoy muerto…?"-_ con ese pensamiento continuo su descenso, apreciándose por fin como los rayos del Sol le golpearon en toda su cara, haciéndolo ver de forma nublada y casi como si se tratara de algo creado por su mente, un amanecer. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, luchando por no quedar inconsciente cuando pudo ver como el verdor debajo de él se extendía completamente, su destrozada mente no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin mover si quiera un musculo de su cuerpo se encontraba en una caída que para su percepción parecía infinita y sin final. _-"¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando?,¨¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué miro esto?"-_ su mente acribillaba a su ser con aquellas preguntas, sintiendo como su cuerpo rompía el aire, descendiendo sin contratiempos hasta que.

**-*¡PUUUUUM CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!*-**

El choque fue rotundo, levantando una buena cantidad de tierra y polvo, provocando que el guerrero quedara enterrado en un pequeño cráter, inconsciente y sin darse cuenta que algo extremadamente raro había pasado, algo que, al despertar, cambiaría por completo su vida y el cómo la viviría.

_[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

**Héroe dorado**

* * *

Cerca del lugar del impacto:

-¡Izuku, la comida esta lista!- una mujer de cabellera verde se miraba hablar, era delgada y muy hermosa, sonriente había elevado su voz para llamar a alguien o eso parecía, apreciándose como esta tenía sus manos hechas puño y recargadas a los lados de su cintura, con un atuendo casual que consistía en un suéter de tela delgada de color marrón claro y unos pantalones de mezclilla, su cabello estaba recogido en un pequeño moño situado en su nuca, a la vez que el resto de este se dejaba caer a cada lado de su rostro.

_[Nota del autor: No tengo nada en contra de la madre de Izuku en su versión "madura", pero personalmente y por razones de la historia usare su versión delgada. Fin de nota.]_

-¿A dónde se habrá ido este chico? ¡Izuku!- volvía a llamar la mujer, mas no parecía haber recibido respuesta alguna.

No muy lejos del lugar, un chico de también cabellos verdes veía asombrado lo que parecía ser un hombre, de piel bronceada, casi desnudo, inconsciente y sumamente herido. Estaba asustado por obvias razones, pues no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué hago?- su voz parecía temblorosa, pues de la nada y sin esperárselo, alzo la vista al cielo azul, encontrándose con que ese raro y extraño hombre estaba cayendo desde grandes altitudes. Dio varios pasos hacia el pequeño cráter formado por el impacto, sintiéndose especialmente ansioso al no decidirse si continuar acercándose o ir por su mamá y contarle lo que acababa de acontecer, pero si hacia esto tal vez ese hombre terminaría muriendo, claro suponiendo que aún no lo estuviera, pues era obvio que sería imposible para un humano ordinario sobrevivir semejante caída y más sin protección alguna. -O-Oiga…- llamo, estirando su cuello lo más que podía, apreciando el rostro lleno de sangre del Saiyajin, fue cuando de nuevo dio varios pasos más, acercándose mucho más, apreciando con mayor detalle el cuerpo lastimado del extraño aquel. Estaba completamente desnudo, a excepción de algo que parecía una especie de calzoncillo que le tapaba la entrepierna, además, había otra cosa, una cola parecida a la de los monos que sin dudas fue lo que llamo más la atención del chico de cabellera verde. -¿Un-Una cola? ¿Se-Sera su Quirk?- se preguntó a sí mismo, apreciando aquella cosa extendida en el suelo, la cual no parecía moverse, hasta que de repente ante sus ojos esta se retorció levemente provocando que. -¡AAAAH!- gritara asustado, cayendo sobre su trasero y arrastrándose hacia atrás rápidamente, moviendo sus manos frente a él de forma desesperada al creer que esa cosa se le iba a abalanzar como si fuera una especie de serpiente.

Con sus ojos cerrados y desviando su cara hacia otra parte el chico se "defendió" durante un par de segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba pasando nada, volviendo abrir sus parpados, solo para darse cuenta que el hombre aquel continuaba tendido sobre la tierra fracturada. Se paro rápidamente, respirando aceleradamente y sintiendo como su corazón parecía como si fuese a explotar por esa exageración suya, pero siendo justos, cualquiera hubiese actuado igual al ver como un ser humano tenía una cola de mono que de la nada se mueve.

Se giro, alejándose un poco, solo para detenerse y girar su rostro y mirar a Bardock aun tirado. -Creo que debería regresar con mamá y contarle sobre este hombre, si es lo mejor… Debo darme prisa o de lo contrario puede morir, bueno…- callo por un instante. -Si es que sigue con vida- termino de pensar, volviendo a caminar lentamente, dispuesto a ir por su madre y contarle lo que había descubierto, pero en eso.

-¿Qui-Qui-Quien eres tú?-

Izuku se quedó hecho de piedra cuando escucho aquella pregunta, sintiéndose paralizado por el instantáneo y genuino miedo que sintió al escuchar semejante voz que aun que lastimada, transmitía cierto respeto y fuerza. -E-E-E-EH- tartamudeo audiblemente, a la vez que su dentadura comenzó a temblar y a chocar evidentemente, sintiéndose inundado por el temor, al no saber qué demonios le iba a pasar.

-¡Re-Responde, ¿Q-Q-Quién eres?!- Bardock con todo su esfuerzo y la poca consciencia que había logrado recuperar volvió hablar, su voz jadeante y su expresión molesta delataban el increíble intento sobrehumano de mantenerse lucido, aunque fuese por un par de segundos.

Izuku se fue girando lentamente, sin ocultar el temblor que a cada paso se trasladaba a cada fibra muscular de su cuerpo, incrementándose su terror a cada instante, hasta que por fin quedo frente al Saiyajin que le aprecio levemente.

-Yo…- apenas pudo decir, cerrando sus ojos cuando. **-*¡PUM!*-** un azote le hizo abrirlos de golpe, topándose al hombre bronceado dar de cara en contra del suelo, pues había vuelto a perder la consciencia al estar sumamente debilitado y herido.

* * *

-¡Rápido…! ¡Necesitamos llevar a este hombre a urgencias!- se podía ver a una enfermera hablar con prisa y fuerza, siendo ayudada por varias personas más para transportar la camilla en donde Bardock descansaba.

_[OST Recomendado: Hero's Shadow - BNH /watch?v=NbiBBbipP9Y.]_

_-"¿Do-Donde estoy?"-_ dentro de su mente el Saiyajin se preguntaba, escuchando voces muy lejanas y distantes, casi imperceptibles.

-¡Inyecte cinco miligramos de ibuprofeno para el dolor!- ordeno un doctor, llevando en su boca la característica mascarilla de tela, moviéndose rápidamente para comenzar a curar las incontables heridas del guerrero.

_-"¿Qué está pasando?"-_ volvía a preguntar, vagando dentro de su mente, volviéndosele a presentar imágenes de lo que había pasado momentos antes de creer que había muerto. _-"¿Es-Estoy en el infierno?"-_ sin conocer una respuesta clara una tercer pregunta fue creada por su mente, escuchando un gran barullo inentendible, voces extrañas y palabras que no lograba comprender.

_-"No, no estás en el infierno…"-_ una voz se manifestó en lo profundo de su mente, confundiéndole completamente.

_-"¿Quién…?"-_ intento preguntar, pero antes de que terminara.

_-"Estas en un mundo completamente diferente, te logre salvar en el último instante de ese ataque tan poderoso, al menos dame las gracias…"-_ sonaba con eco, dándose a entender que alguien se estaba comunicando a través de su subconsciente, la voz en cuestión era claramente de una mujer, mas no se mostraba ante la enorme penumbra que en esos momentos envolvía al Saiyajin de tez bronceada. _-"Da igual…"-_ volvió hablar.

Fuera, en la realidad, los médicos continuaban estabilizando al guerrero, poniéndole una mascarilla de oxígeno y limpiando sus heridas, suturándolas y desinfectándolas.

_-"¿Po-Por qué me salvaste?"- _inquirió confundido a mas no poder, vagando en las profundidades de su mente lastimada, escuchando aun aquellos murmullos inentendibles y aquellas voces sin sentido alguno.

_-"Porque me pareció injusto lo que te estaba pasando, debo admitir que viole varias leyes del tiempo, pero no importa… Lo único que debes saber es que jiji"-_ rio de forma juguetona, extrañando al débil guerrero_. -"Pronto tu vida cambiara"-_ termino de decir, solo para después apreciarse como una luz increíblemente fuerte se manifestó frente a Bardock el cual se tapó los ojos dentro de su subconsciente, sin entender completamente nada. _-"Ve y conviértete en un héroe, que yo te estaré viendo siempre"-_

_-"Un héroe…"-_ repitió extrañado a la vez que aquella extraña luz lo termino de engullir, tomándolo por sorpresa y sin saber qué demonios hacer._ -"¡Espera, ¿Qué está pasando?!"- _con desespero hablaba, mirando como su cuerpo de forma completa se comenzaba a desvanecer ante sus propios ojos.

_-"No te preocupes, a su debido tiempo sabrás porque te traje aquí, Bardock"-_ le nombro, sorprendiéndolo aún más.

_-"¡EH! ¡Pe-Pero, ¿Qué…?!"-_ no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando su cuerpo brillante termino de desaparecer y sin entender nada, su figura se perdió en aquella luz.

_[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Un par de horas después:

Comenzó a escuchar un constante. **-*¡bip, pip, bip, pip!*-** sonido similar a pitidos, a la vez que sus ojos se abrían lentamente, apreciando como justo en frente de él, otra luz intensa le molesto, cerrándolos de nuevo, solo para después, volver a abrirlos, adecuándolos a esa molesta brillantes. Parpadeo varias veces más, aclarándose su mirada y dándose cuenta de que tenía algo en su boca, sintiéndolo muy similar a las máscaras de oxígeno que les ponían al estar dentro de las cámaras de recuperación acelerada, de hecho, podía sentir el oxígeno en cuestión siendo bombeado a través de esa mascara, brindándole la oportunidad de respirar de forma consciente de nuevo.

Intento moverse, pero no tuvo éxito, al sentir como el dolor evidente por estar vivo le ataco, doliéndose de forma silenciosa, movió su cabeza hacia sus laterales, dándose cuenta de los extraños aparatos que había en ese lugar, no sabía en donde demonios estaba, pues prácticamente no recordaba nada después de lo de Freezer y aquella caída tremenda que tuvo. -No… No tengo tiempo de estar aquí…- a pesar del dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, se intentó mover de nuevo, quitándose la mascarilla de oxígeno y tirándola sobre la cama, además, también se quitó los cables que median sus signos vitales y se desencajo las agujas que le estaban inyectando suero vía intravenosa, se dolió enteramente al estar por completo desorientado y lastimado, pero apretó sus dientes, parándose de la cama sin importarle nada. -Este patético dolor no me va a detener, soy un Saiyajin y esto no es nada- se rio con los dientes apretados, tensando sus músculos y sintiendo como cada parte de su cuerpo dolía horrores.

En la sala de espera, la mamá de Izuku era interrogada por la policía, la cual había sido notificada por esta misma al ver como su hijo regreso con toda prisa hacia donde estaban de día de campo, contándole cosas sin sentido como que había visto como un hombre caía desde muy alto, creando un pequeño cráter por su caída, que este se había levantado a pesar de estar completamente herido pero que se volvió a desmayar al verle y preguntarle quien era él. Inko, pues ese era su nombre, continúo contando el como ella misma miro tirado aquel extraño hombre con cola, pero a pesar de sentirse muy confundida y con miedo no tardo en llamar a al número de emergencias para reportar lo que había pasado.

-Entonces, déjeme entender, ¿Ese hombre cayo desde una gran altura, prácticamente desnudo y a pesar de eso aún estaba vivo cuando su hijo lo encontró?- el policía que había estado interrogando le realizo aquella pregunta a la mujer de cabellera verde, la cual no tardó en responder.

-Así es, me asusté mucho cuando yo misma lo vi, pensé que se hombre estaba muerto- sintiéndose un poco ansiosa miro a Izuku el cual estaba sentado, pensando sobre lo que había pasado durante ese día con su madre.

De forma paralela mientras continuaba aquel policía conversando con Inko, una enfermera caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del hospital, llevaba entre sus manos una bandeja con un vaso de agua y un pequeño contenedor con pastillas, presumiblemente para algún enfermo, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la puerta de una de las habitaciones de los pacientes estaba abierta, desconcertándose en el proceso. -Eh… Pero…- sin perder más tiempo se encamino hacia la puerta abierta, mirando el numero de la habitación y dándose cuenta de que esta misma pertenecía aquel hombre sumamente herido que habían traído de urgencia. -¡¿Qué…?!- exclamo por fin, al darse cuenta como sangre se notaba en la cama, la cual estaba destendida, un charco de suero sobre el piso y la mascarilla de oxígeno sobre la cama. -¡Debo informar!- dejo las cosas que traía sobre una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en esa misma habitación solo para después comenzar a correr con prisa para avisar sobre la desaparición tan repentina de un paciente.

Bardock caminaba de forma pesada y recargando uno de sus brazos en la pared derecha de un largo pasillo, sin saber cómo y a pesar de su falta de fuerza había sido capaz de llegar hasta ese lugar con enormes esfuerzos, estaba sudando por el desgaste de energía que su cuerpo estaba haciendo, notándose como las suturas de su brazo izquierdo se habían abierto, lo que daba explicación a la sangre que la enfermera había visto sobre la cama en donde había estado minutos atrás. Jadeando audiblemente continúo dando un paso descalzo tras otro, hasta que se detuvo y bajo su mirada, tomando grandes cantidades de aire para no perder el conocimiento, ya que después de todo continuaba extremadamente debilitado y lastimado. -No sé en dónde estoy…- hablaba con dificultad. -Pero tengo que salir de este lugar, además, aun esta esa voz de mujer que escuche antes de despertar en este extraño sitio- termino sus palabras, volviendo a dar un paso más, falseando un poco y yéndose casi de cara contra el duro piso, solo que había alcanzado a sostenerse para no caer. -Maldición, mi cuerpo…- jadeaba y tenía uno de sus ojos cerrados al decir aquello, volviendo a detenerse para estabilizarse.

_[OST Recomendado: Go seize it! - BNH /watch?v=7OzxYom4XkM.]_

-¡¿Cómo que no está?!- uno de los tantos doctores corría junto a varios enfermeros y aquella enfermera de antes, deteniéndose en la puerta aun abierta, mirando lo mismo que la mujer. -¡Tenemos que encontrarlo, en su estado no pudo ir tan lejos!- hablo mostrando su frustración, girándose para ver a los enfermeros que le habían acompañado. -¡Muévanse y encuentren a ese paciente! ¡Rápido!-

-¡Si señor!- sin perder tiempo se dividieron, comenzando la búsqueda de Bardock.

El movimiento dentro del hospital era cada vez más evidente, notándose a personal buscando de arriba hacia abajo, en cada planta y habitación posible, ¿Tanto alboroto por un simple paciente? La respuesta era mucho más compleja de lo que se podría pensar, ya que cuando se analizaron muestras de sangre del Saiyajin, lo que sin dudas les dijo a los médicos e investigadores de ese lugar que tal vez estaban ante un descubriendo asombroso, de ahí el semejante escandalo cuando se supo que ese extraño había desaparecido.

-¡Ese extraño hombre ha desaparecido!- llegaba uno de los tantos enfermeros con prisa al lugar en donde estaba el policía en compañía de Inko y de Izuku, los cuales obviamente también se sorprendieron a escuchar eso.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- sin comprender nada el policía pregunto, notando el apuro en la cara de aquel otro hombre.

-¡Ayúdenos a encontrarlo, es muy importante!- sin relevar nada más pidió, a lo que el policía miro a la mujer de cabellos verdes solo para hablar brevemente.

-Espere aquí señora, aún tengo varias preguntas que hacerle- y sin más comenzó a seguir al enfermero, alejándose de la madre y su hijo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?, ¿A caso ese hombre es peligroso?- se estremeció la mujer, al pensar que sin saberlo habían ayudado a un criminal, más Izuku simplemente se quedó pensando, sintiéndose tentado a saber que más estaba pasando.

La voz se corrió rápidamente por todo el hospital, a la vez que Bardock intentaba por todos los medios salir de ese sitio extraño y que para nada le tranquilizaba, desorientado y herido no tenía muchas fuerzas, pero a pesar de eso, nadie, absolutamente nadie se iba a burlar de él, porque él era un Saiyajin.

_[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

_**Ojalá les haya gustado y espero no tardar meses para traerles a hora si, el inicio de esta historia en donde Bardock luchara contra todo aquello que no le guste o le moleste, especialmente si son tipos con Freezer jeje. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos.**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Conmoción

**Bueno el primer capítulo de este fanfic, la verdad es que por no ser tan largo como el de mis otras historias lo pude acabar hace tiempo, pero debido a mi falta de este mismo (Tiempo) no había publicado, pero hoy que puede publicar la actualización de Dividiendo el corazón, pues también lo hago con este, espero les guste amigos y por favor seguidores de Fairy Dragon, aguántenme por favor, casi no tengo tiempo para terminar el capítulo siguiente y es por eso que no he actualizado, a comparación de este capítulo y el de DxD donde ya estaban prácticamente terminados. En fin, espero entiendan y de nuevo ojalá sea de su agrado esta primera página de la aventura de Bardock en Boku no Hero.**

_**Respuestas/Answers:**_

_**-J.I.R.C-**__ Gracias por tus palabras amigo, espero te guste este cap también. Saludos y de nuevo te agradezco._

_**-historia1-**__ Thanks Bro. Saludos._

_**-OmegaZero-**__ Me alagra leer eso amigo, espero que también este cap te parezca lo mismo jeje. Hasta otra._

_**-Alpha Omega-**__ Bueno amigo, este planteamiento de historia lo tenía pensando desde hace un tiempo, por lo que al final simplemente me decidí hacerlo realidad, perdón sin no era lo que tu esperabas jeje. Gracias por leer y comentar, se agradece._

_**-Gabriel443-**__ Si Gokú y Gohan ya tienen sus respectivas historias, por que el padre/abuelo no iba a tener la suya jeje, espero sea de tu agrado amigo. Cuídate y muchas gracias por el apoyo._

_**-Max falcon-**__ Muchas gracias por tus palabras compadre, se aprecian enormemente. Saludos._

_**-Darckwilmartines-**__ Hola amigo, de hecho hay que recordar que Bardock (el de la película de los noventas) tenia el don de la premonición o pequeños vistazos al futuro, en esta historia estos se mantendrán, pero ligados a Deku, por lo que Bardock de alguna u otra manera va a estar ligado a la misma historia del chico de cabello verde, adicionando el hecho de que es por eso mismo que uso la versión delgada de su mamá joajaja, pero eso ya será otro tema. Saludos y gracias por la sugerencia._

_**-Papu-**__ Me alegra leer que te ha gustado compañero, ojalá siga siendo así. Hasta pronto._

_**-Guest-**__ Gracias amigo, saludos cordiales._

_**-usagi21hernandez-**__ Se agradece tu visita y comentario amigo, espero seguir leyéndote, claro si lo consideras propicio jeje. Hasta pronto._

_**-majesare93-**__ Thanks bro, me da gusto saber que te a agradado el inicio de esta historia. Nos vemos._

_**-OmegaZeri-**__ Gracias friend. Saludos._

_**-twisterblake2015-**__ [Comment answered by PM]_

_**-fanfictionboy1998-**__ Well friend, I thank you for the interest in this story too hehe, so let's see if the other readers want Bardock to have harem, if so, you will surely have it. Take care, your SaiyajinSannin friend says goodbye. See you._

* * *

_**Algunas cosas a aclarar y tomar en cuenta:**_

_-Si bien usare al Bardock mostrado en la película de los años 90 este compartirá ciertas aptitudes de su versión de la película mas reciente de Broly, esto lo hago para que se pueda relacionar un poco mejor con los demás, aun que esto no afectara su forma de ser un tanto "huraña"._

_-Esta será una historia con o sin parejas, no sé, si me voy al harem ya tengo como mínimo seis mujeres que podrían estar en el harem, pero si no me voy por esos rumbos, al menos una pareja sentimental tengo para el patriarca Saiyajin, por lo que como ya lo he hecho antes, __dejare elegir a quienes lean esta historia si les parece que haya o no harem, ya será decisión de los lectores._

_-Intentare mezclar a Bardock en la historia de Deku, pero sin perder su propia trayectoria, es decir, el Saiyajin puede intervenir en ciertos momentos u ocasiones de la historia del Naruto verde, pero al fin de cuentas esta historia será de Bardock y solo de él. Pueden pasar muchas cosas, así que espero me acompañen a averiguarlas queridos(as) lectores(as)._

**Sin mas me despido y ¡Plus ultra! Nos leemos después…**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Conmoción.**

_[OST Recomendado: Go seize it! - MHA /watch?v=7OzxYom4XkM.]_

Los médicos y enfermeros del hospital buscaban sin parar a Bardock el cual por su parte también continuaba intentando encontrar alguna salida. Sudando y lastimado seguía caminando a paso lento, claramente desorientado.

-¡Encuentren a ese paciente!- ordenaba uno de los tantos doctores, apuntando con una de sus manos a los pasillos inferiores, a la vez que varias personas del personal, enfermeras, enfermeros y guardias corrían y descendían las escaleras con relativa prisa.

-Izuku, tal vez ayudamos a alguien que no debíamos ayudar- Inko se notaba muy preocupada y un poco temerosa, a la vez que su hijo se apreciaba inquieto, pues algo le decía que no era normal toda esa agitación, aunque, considerando las circunstancias, "¿Qué era normal?".

_-"¿Por qué siento este presentimiento? Hice lo correcto, ¿No?"-_ se preguntaba el chico de cabellera verde, removiéndose un poco en su asiento.

-¡Rápido, por aquí…! ¡Aun no buscamos en el piso cuatro y cinco!- la búsqueda continuaba intensamente y voraz, la sangre de ese hombre había despertado el interés de ese lugar y sin dudas buscarían averiguar mucho más.

Bardock volvió a detenerse, apretando sus músculos y a pesar de sentir un gran dolor por esa acción no se iba a detener ahora, gracias a las horas que estuvo inconsciente logro recuperar un poco de sus energías, las cuales a hora mismo estaba gastando al intentar salir de ese extraño y desconocido lugar. -¡Maldito cuerpo…!- elevo su voz, dándole un leve golpe a la pared en la cual se apoya. -¡Este cuerpo es de un Saiyajin…! ¡No puede rendirse tan fácilmente!- continuo con sus palabras, sintiendo como el dolor y las punzadas angustiadas le recorrían de pies a cabeza. Fue cuando miro una puerta, dirigiéndose con un poco de dificultad a esta, pensando que tal vez podía ser una salida, pero.

-¡Por aquí!-

Una voz angustiada le sorprendió, se escuchaba cerca y sin dudas algo le decía que le estaban buscando, por lo que sin perder más tiempo y a pesar de continuar doliéndose acrecentó su paso lo más rápido que pudo, abriendo aquella puerta y entrando a lo que parecía un pequeño cuarto de servicio, es decir, en donde guardaban la mayoría de cosas que se usaban para el aseo de aquella parte del hospital. -Si no estuviera tan débil no tendría la necesidad de esconderme como un cobarde- hablaba a regañadientes, apretando estos mismos y sus facciones faciales. A la vez que su brazo izquierdo volvía a sangrar lentamente, producto de las suturas sueltas.

**-*¡Tap, Pap, Tap, Pap, Tap!*-** pisadas rápidas y aceleradas se escucharon justo afuera de aquel cuarto, por el sonido, fácilmente Bardock pudo discernir que se trataba como mínimo de tres o cuatro individuos, guardo la mayor cantidad de silencio posible a la vez que con la misma ropa que llevaba encima, una pobre bata de hospital que le tapaba la mayoría del cuerpo intento frenar el sangrado de su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Tampoco está aquí!- otra voz diferente fue la que hablo a hora, ante la atención del Saiyajin que continuaba en lo suyo, pero sin perder atención en esos tipos que lo buscaban o eso era lo que él creía.

-¡Rayos, el director del hospital se va a molestar si ese paciente no aparece!-

-¡Dime algo que no sepa, idiota…!-

Una aparente discusión se comenzaba a desatar entre aquellas personas, pero antes de que empeorara.

-Ya vasta, tenemos que seguir buscando, vamos- un tercero se metió, apaciguando las hostilidades.

-Tienes razón…-

_[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Regresaron a su caminar, a la vez que el guerrero extraterrestre se relajaba y soltaba un gran suspiro, comenzando a arrancar un trozo de tela de la bata que le cubría, pues pensaba usarlo para un torniquete y de ese modo parar de una vez por todas la hemorragia en su brazo izquierdo. **-*¡ZZRRIIIIIIP!*-** se escuchó, lo que llamó la atención del ultimo enfermero que había quedado atrás.

-¿Eh?- giro su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando al cuarto de mantenimiento, haciendo que de nuevo Bardock se tensara. -¿Qué fue eso?- dio un paso tras otro de forma lenta, acercándose a la puerta, amenazando con abrirla, solo para después detenerse en frente de esta, a la vez que dentro se podía ver al Saiyajin recargado justo aun lado de la puerta, listo para pelear si era necesario.

-¡Ey, no te retrases!-

El llamado de uno de sus compañeros le distrajo, haciendo que de nuevo dejara de ver la puerta del cuarto aquel.

-Oh si, ¡Ya voy!- y sin más se echó a correr, intentando alcanzar a los demás enfermeros que continuaban con su búsqueda.

_-"Eso estuvo cerca"-_ pensó para sí mismo el hombre de ojos ónix, sintiéndose aliviado y terminando de arrancar aquel pedazo de tela, solo para después amarrarlo entorno a su herida sangrante y apretarla lo suficiente para evitar que continuara liberando el vital líquido rojo.

Con lentitud salió del cuarto de mantenimiento, limpiando el sudor de su frente e intentando regular mejor su respiración, ese breve descanso en ese lugar le había ayudado a estabilizarse un poco, lo que sin dudas le ayudo a recuperar, aunque fuesen un poco de sus energías. Camino varios pasos, apoyándose aun de una de las paredes del pasillo que tenía en frente, mirando hacia el frente sin percatarse como la sangre que aún tenía su brazo izquierdo fue dejando pequeñas gotas en el piso, señalando su andanza sin querer.

* * *

-¿Lo encontraron?- pregunto el medico que había comenzado la búsqueda del Saiyajin, apreciando como varios de los enfermeros simplemente movían sus cabezas en negación, lo que altero aun poco al doctor. -Necesitamos más muestras de sangre de ese sujeto, es por eso que es imperativo recuperarlo- les comento, intentando no alterarse.

-Ya buscamos por todos los pisos superiores y la mayoría de los inferiores y no aparece, es como si se hubiera esfumado de la nada- intervino uno de los tantos guardas del hospital, a lo que el medico termino por alterar su carácter.

-¡Sigan buscando! ¡Muévanse!-

-¡Co-Como ordene!- el personal con asombro se alejó rápidamente, reanudando aquella búsqueda tan exagerada y persistente.

_-"Tenemos que encontrarlo ya que gracias a los análisis de sangre que le hicimos, encontramos algo muy valioso y sin dudas necesitamos estudiarlo mucho más"-_ revelo en sus pensamientos, mas no pensó nada más, volviendo a caminar por el pasillo para de nuevo integrarse a la acción de encontrar al Saiyajin "prófugo".

* * *

El policía que había estado con Inko e Izuku iba lentamente por el mismo pasillo por el cual minutos atrás Bardock había pasado, mirando hacia sus laterales continuo sin andar, llegando a la misma puerta de aquel cuarto de conserje. -¿Qué…?- hablo sin terminar la pregunta, dándose cuenta de manchas rojas se notaban en el piso, las cuales claramente eran sangre. Se agacho, tomando con un par de sus dedos una de esas manchas o mejor dicho gotas, percatándose de lo que realmente eran. -Esta… Esta es sangre…- alzo su mirada, apreciando como justo en frente de él, el rastro continuaba. -Esta sangre debe de ser de ese paciente perdido- hablo para sí mismo, llegando a la más evidente y obvia conclusión. Volviéndose a erguir completamente, se reincorporo a su marcha, siguiendo las gotas de sangre que le marcaban un camino claro hacia Bardock.

El Saiyajin había logrado llegar al mismo piso donde aún estaban esperando Izuku y su madre, Inko. Su cuerpo de guerrero se había mostrado cada vez mejor gracias a su resistencia innata, pero a pesar de eso estaba aún lejos de tener sus fuerzas totales.

-Maldición, ¿Dónde hay una salida?- con sus pupilas oscuras intentaba dar con algo que se asemejara a esa salida tan ansiada, caminando con torpeza y de manera lenta, aunque se había visto un poco mejorado por aquel pequeño descanso de antes.

El pasillo se le hizo casi eterno, cuando miro otro camino se abría a su lado derecho a varios metros de distancia, continúo caminando hacia este, recargando su mano derecha en el filo de la pared y con esfuerzo aun dio unos cuantos pasos más, solo para después elevar su mirada y ver como en frente de él, se expandía una especie de sala con sillas.

Izuku fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente al darse cuenta de a quien miraba, no siendo otro que aquel extraño hombre con cola que había encontrado unas cuantas horas atrás, no supo que decir, quedando en un evidente estado de sorpresa por lo "pequeño que era el mundo" al hacer que de nuevo ese par se reencontrara, más Bardock no pareció reconocerle, no era de extrañar, pues no recordaba nada antes de haber despertado en aquella rara habitación.

Inko también giro su mirada hacia donde su hijo miraba, percatándose rápidamente de la presencia de alguien conocido. -Es…- apenas pudo musitar, cuando sin previo aviso. -¡Izuku!- grito la mujer, alertando al Saiyajin que no entendió el repentino acto de la mujer de cabello verde al abrazar de forma posesiva a su hijo, tal vez creyendo que el hombre con cicatriz en su mejilla le quería hacer daño.

_[OST Recomendado: Vanguard action squad theme - BNH /watch?v=PX4MDYUl3pg.]_

-¡Ma-Mamá!- el chico también se confundió, mirando a su madre y sintiendo como esta le abrazaba fuertemente sin soltarle.

Aquel grito había llamado la atención del policía de antes, lo que sin dudas lo termino de poner en alerta. -¡Alguien acaba de gritar!- empuño su arma de fuego, comenzando a correr rumbo hacia donde había escuchado el grito de alguien.

Bardock simplemente decidió ignorar esto, acercándose al par de personas que estaban en esos momentos solas en aquel sitio. -¡Aléjese de nosotros!- Inko apretó aún más a Izuku entre sus brazos, ante la mirada oscura del Saiyajin.

-No me interesa…- hablo dejando de verlos, dedicándose solo a buscar alguna salida de ese sitio.

-¡Alto…!- el potente grito del policía se manifestó de súbito, haciendo que el guerrero, Izuku e Inko miraran hacia la dirección de este. -¡Aléjate de esa mujer y su hijo! ¡Ahora!- sin vacilación apunto su arma en contra del Saiyajin, el cual le miraba con cierto recelo, pues sin dudas gracias al alboroto no tardarían en llegar más sujetos a ese lugar.

-Como veo no tengo más opción…- enserio sus facciones el guerrero lastimado, girando su mirada hacia Izuku e Inko, los cuales también le miraba, después paso de nuevo sus ojos hacia el policía aquel, apreciando la extraña arma con la cual le estaba apuntando. _-"En mi estado actual no puedo ser pretensioso…"- _pensaba, analizando la manera de salir de aquel lugar sin sufrir más heridas. _-"Bueno, creo que tendré que arriesgarme a sufrir las consecuencias de mi estupidez"-_ sonrió levemente, cerrando sus ojos por un breve lapso de unos cuantos segundos, segundos que se sintieron de manera ralentizada cuando el Saiyajin, apretando sus adoloridos músculos, abrió de golpe sus parpados, y apretando sus pies decidido neutralizar al sujeto que no dejaba de apuntarle.

_[Fin de OST anterior.]_

_[OST Recomendado. Bardock theme - DBZ /watch?v=_jwIoC-qB7w&t=36s.]_

-¡He dicho que alto!- advirtió el policía, solo para después ver junto a la familia Midoriya como Bardock sin importarle nada se lanzó en contra del policía, a pesar de sentir como todo su cuerpo dolió a horrores y sin embargo se las arregló para no detener sus pasos, cada vez más rápido.

_-"¡Este maldito dolor no es nada para un Saiyajin!"-_ vocifero dentro de su mente, corriendo hacia el sujeto que le apuntaba, apretando su dentadura a mas no poder por las constantes corrientes de dolor punzante que atravesaban su torso y brazos, así como el desgarrador pinchazo en sus piernas y pies.

-¡Te lo advertí!- y con esa última advertencia. **-*¡Bang, bang, bang, bang!*-** varios disparos sonaron en la habitación, a la vez que.

-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Izuku!- Inko grito fuertemente, abrazando a su hijo de igual manera que abriendo sus ojos de forma completa, aprecio algo que sin dudas lo dejo sin palabras.

**-*¡PUUUUUUM!*-** el sonido sordo de un golpe se escuchó, seguido de. **-*¡CRAAASH!*-** un fuerte pero leve crujir, marcándose de ese modo el final de algo que apenas había empezado.

-¡Eeegggh!- la voz se Bardock se escuchó quejarse, cuando por fin se le pudo ver, con su cola moviéndose detrás de él, justo en frente del cuerpo desmayado, apoyado en la pared cercana y sentado sobre el piso del policía aquel, el cual en un parpadeo había sido neutralizado sin más, con un solo golpe, a pesar de que el Saiyajin apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, apreciándose como la tela que tenía amarrada alrededor de aquella herida en su brazo se tornaba roja de sangre por el esfuerzo que realizo.

_-"¡In-Increíble!"-_ el chico de cabello verde repitió de manera constante y dentro de su mente lo que acababa de ver, a la vez que su madre continuaba abrazándolo de forma celosa y protectora.

[Retrospectiva]

Bardock no dejo de correr en contra del policía, a lo cual este sin esperar a nada más le disparo varias veces, más para la sorpresa del agente, el Saiyajin detuvo con una sola mano las balas que iban en su contra, a pesar de lo lastimado que estaba, este al ver aquello retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, apreciando como las balas caían al piso, solo para después ver como el puño derecho del guerrero se perfilo, dándole de lleno en la cara y mandándolo en contra de la pared que estaba detrás de él, donde choco sin más, haciendo que esta se partiera un poco por la fuerza de choque de su cuerpo, lo que derivó en su inconsciencia, ante el asombro de un Deku que sin más se sorprendió a mas no poder.

[Fin de retrospectiva]

_[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Sin duda aquella acción del Saiyajin alerto a las personas de los pisos cercanos al escucharse los disparos. De inmediato los doctores y las fuerzas de seguridad que habían estado buscando a Bardock se comenzaron a movilizar hacia donde el hombre con cola estaba, el cual se giró lentamente, cerrando uno de sus ojos por el dolor que le recorrió el brazo con el cual había atacado, volvió a jadear fuertemente y noto como su vista flaqueo por un instante, se había enforzado una barbaridad solo para ese movimiento y sin dudas lo estaba pagando.

-Maldición… MI cuerpo…- entre jadeos comento, volviendo a dar varios pasos hacia donde Inko e Izuku estaba, este último siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que el Saiyajin quedo en frente de ambos, apreciándolos por unos instantes.

Izuku le miraba fijamente, apreciando los ojos negros del guerrero que igualmente le observaba, Inko continuaba con su mirada cerrada, con su hijo entre sus brazos. Por alguna extraña razón, el joven de cabello verde no se sentía amenazado por aquel hombre que acababa de mandar a dormir a un policía, era extraño, pero, el temor no residió en el al ver aquel acto tan temerario del Saiyajin.

-Res-Respóndanme una cosa antes de…- intento decir, pero Inko sin verle le interrumpió.

-¡Aléjate de nosotros! ¡No nos hagas daño!-

Bardock volvió a callar, regulando su respiración y simplemente aguantando en silencio el dolor que su cuerpo entero estaba atravesando. Fue cuando apreciando a la pareja de madre e hijo una imagen similar llego a su cerebro, mirando de manera translucida a través de Inko e Izuku a Gine y a Kakarotto, esa imagen de su esposa protegiendo a un desprotegido un pequeño bebé, el cual era sumamente parecido a el mismo. -Tsk…- se tocó la cabeza al sentir como su cerebro pareció haber tenido recuerdos, siendo esto mirado por Izuku, a la vez que su madre lentamente abría sus ojos, topándose con aquella misma imagen. -Mi cabeza…- comento, sacudiéndola y dando varios pasos hacia atrás, a la vez que Izuku fue retirando las manos de su madre de su cuerpo, cosa que la preocupe bastante por lo que su hijo pretendía hacer.

-¡Izuku, no hijo!- le advirtió, apreciando como el chico de cabellos verdes se levantó de su lugar, con claras intenciones de acercarse a Bardock que continuaba con aquel repentino episodio de dolor de cabeza por haber recordado a Gine y a su hijo Kakarotto.

-No te preocupes mamá, ese hombre no parecer ser…- se detuvo por un momento, apreciando como el mismo Saiyajin con una de sus manos extendidas le dijo con esa acción que no se acercara más.

-No te acerques a mi niño…- advirtió, mirándole con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. -No me interesa quien seas, lo único que me importa es salir de este extraño lugar- continúo hablando, ante los ojos de Izuku.

-Bueno… Este… Yo… Yo fui quien lo encontró- nervioso, hablo el chico, ante el Saiyajin que relajo un poco su expresión al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Entonces dime, ¿En dónde estoy?- en modo de pregunta, Bardock exigió una respuesta, poniendo aún más nervioso a Izuku, ante la mirada de Inko que simplemente se había quedado callada, esperando a que pronto llegaran los policías o los guardias antes de que ese hombre les hiciera algo, justo y como al policía que continuaba inconsciente.

-Es-Esta en Musutafu, Japón…-

_[Nota del autor: Según supe, así se llama la ciudad en donde vive Midoriya y en donde está la Academia U.A. Fin de nota.]_

Sin dudas Bardock quedo completamente desorientado con lo que el chico le acababa de decir, fue cuando a su mente regresaron esas palabras que escucho cuando vagaba en la inconsciencia de su mente. _-"Estas en un mundo completamente diferente…"- _al recordar aquellas palabras, el Saiyajin sin dudas concluyo qué, en efecto, estaba en un lugar completamente distinto, totalmente perdido y sin saber a dónde ir.

-Entonces… Esa voz… ¿Esa voz era real y no un simple sueño?- sin prestarle atención a Midoriya, Bardock se notó completamente espeso mentalmente hablando, intentando comprender qué demonios estaba pasando, pero, sobre todo, en qué mundo se encontraba actualmente.

_[OST Recomendado: Villian's invasion theme - BNH /watch?v=-ACwKfuzeP8.]_

**-*¡FIU!*-** un sonido similar a un zumbido se escuchó, cuando de forma certera, un dardo acertó en el cuello del Saiyajin, sobresaltándolo tanto a él, como a Izuku y como a Inko, se lo quito rápidamente, apreciándose como detrás de un muro, una nueva persona aparecía saliendo la esquina izquierda, teniendo un traje médico, apreciándose como en su mano derecha portaba una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes.

-¡Pero, ¡¿Que dem…?!- el pelinegro miro aquella persona, que le apreciaba de forma seria pero tranquila, pasando su mirada roja hacia la familia Midoriya.

-Es-Esperen, este señor no…- Izuku quiso intervenir, pero su madre le detuvo al abrazarle desde su espalda.

-Deja que los doctores se encarguen hijo-

-¡Pero…!-

Bardock comenzó a sentirse mareado, ya que al parecer el suero tranquilizante de aquella cosa tenía un efecto muy potente, adicionando el hecho de que no estaba en condiciones óptimas para soportar algún somnífero. -Son unos hijo de…- se recargo de forma lateral en uno de los muros al sentir como su cuerpo entero se quedaba sin fuerzas, cuando por fin sus sentidos flaquearon y se fue de frente, perdiendo de nuevo la consciencia, pero antes de que cayera, su peso muerto fue detenido en el aire por otra persona que había aparecido de la nada, era un hombre de ojos verdes, cabello naranja, ropas médicas, con lentes antipolvo y con bata.

-Uuy amiguito, sí que tenemos un buen espécimen aquí- hablo sonriente, mirando la cola marrón de Bardock.

-Lamentamos que hayan tenido que vivir este momento- aquella persona que había atacado a Bardock primero se dirigió a Inko y a Izuku, los cuales miraban como el otro sujeto que apareció de la relativamente nada se cargaba al sedado Saiyajin en su espalda.

-Vamos, este chico malo nos guarda muchos secretos que necesitamos averiguar- el mismo sujeto de antes le hablo aquella mujer que hablaba con los Midoriya.

_[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Fue cuando más médicos y agentes de seguridad comenzaron a llegar, apreciando lo que estaba pasando. -Por fin lo encontraron…- comento el doctor que había sido el primero en enterarse de la desaparición de Bardock, solo para después apreciar al policía que estaba sobre la pared, sin consciencia. -Rápido, asegúrense de que este hombre este bien- les llamo a varios enfermeros que sin perder tiempo se acercaron a este para comprobar que estuviera bien.

-¿Qué es lo que…?- Izuku hablo, llamando la atención del médico de antes, junto a la mujer que había atacado al Saiyajin. -¿Qué es lo que harán con ese hombre?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-No te preocupes chico, este hombre va a ser llevado a una habitación especial en donde se va a poder recuperar a la vez que nos aseguramos que no va a volver a escaparse- fue la respuesta del doctor, mas Izuku no parecía muy convencido por la respuesta.

-Izuku, será mejor no molestar a los doctores, ellos saben lo que hacen- Inko aconsejo al chico, que apreciaba como se llevaban a Bardock completamente adormecido.

-Señora, usted y su hijo ya se pueden retirar, gracias por todo lo que han hecho y lamentamos lo ocurrido-

-No se preocupen, gracias al cielo no nos pasó nada-

Deku simplemente escuchaba aquella platica entre su madre y otro doctor, sin dejar de ver el pasillo por donde se habían retirado con el Saiyajin, presintiendo que algo no iba exactamente bien.

Oficina de dirección del Hospital:

_[OST Recomendado: All for one's theme - BNH /watch?v=7PP-X90IJUc.]_

La tranquilidad de esa oficina era inquietante, extrañamente perturbadora e incluso amenazante, mas esa atmosfera se rompió de golpe gracias a que de un momento a otro, alguien entro por la puerta, siendo que ese alguien era. -Lamento interrumpirle, señor- un enfermero que, hacia una reverencia completamente educada en frente de un escritorio, apreciándose como una silla de cuero estaba de espaldas a él, con evidentemente una persona sentada en esta.

-¿Lo encontraron?- sin girarse o apreciarse a esa persona, pregunto. Haciendo que el enfermero dejara de reverenciar para disponerse a dar una respuesta directa.

-Así es señor, la señorita Keno y Tsuchiko fueron los que lo encontraron y neutralizaron-

-jeje Bien, en ese caso no tengo que preocuparme por que se vuelva a escapar, ¿Verdad?- volvió a inquirir aquel desconocido, cuya voz parecía satisfecha pero imponente.

-No señor director, se han asegurado de tenerlo completamente sedado-

-En ese caso, puedes retirarte-

-Como diga, con su permiso-

Y tras decir esas últimas palabras, el enfermero se retiró por fin, dejando solo al director del hospital, el cual miraba por la ventana de su oficina, apreciándose como una sonrisa confiada y para nada tranquilizadora no dejaba de estar latente en sus labios apenas visibles.

_[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y ojalá no tarde meses para traerles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia de Bardock en Boku no Hero. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Liberación

**Después de un largo tiempo sin subir ningún capítulo oficial de mis fics, regreso con este nuevo capítulo de Héroe Dorado, hace unas semanas avise sobre que iba a dar razones por las cuales no he podido regresar a escribir y por ende actualizar mis historias, bueno, la verdad es que han pasado muchas cosas, y espero regresar poco a poco, así que me pareció un buen inicio esta historia, ojala pronto pueda traerles algún capítulo de Fairy Dragon o Los Ninjas Son 2, realmente espero, lo necesito que todo se vaya arreglando poco a poco y que el mismo tiempo me lo permita jeje. Bueno amigos, sin más, espero este nuevo capítulo les guste y de nuevo, perdón por la demora, simplemente hay cosas que no se pueden controlar. Saludos a todos.**

* * *

_**Respuestas/Answers:**_

_**-twisterblake2015-**__ Hello again my friend, well, the fact that they have chosen Bardock's blood no doubt is going to make some very important changes regarding secondary and main plots of My Hero Academy that you don't doubt, as for help from All Might or Deku, I have other things in mind hehe. As for the harem, well if more people ask for it, open harem. Greetings and thanks for reading this story too._

_**-el barto-**__ Vamos emepzando asi que en cierto modo es un poco normal que vaya lento al principio hehe y mas con esta forma de contar la historia, con capitulos cortos, comparandolos como por ejemplo a los capotulos de otras historias que tengo. Saludos compañero y gracias por leer, tomare en __cuenta__ tus __sugerencias__ para el possible harem._

_**-Angel123456789-**__ Hago todo lo que puedo comaparada, que Bueno que te han gustado estos primeros capotulos. Cuidate y gracias por leer hehe. Hasta otra._

_**-Gabriel443-**__ Muchas gracias, eso mismo espero yo, como pueda reanudare la actualicacion de historias, lentamente la verdad pero intentare traer algun capitulo conforme pueda. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Nos vemos._

_**-OmegaZero-**__ Muchas por esa paciencia, y perdon por la tardanza hehe. Espero te guste este capitulo Tambien. Cuidate._

_**-Meiodas200-**__ Gracias por tu comentario amigo, me motiva intentar seguir con esto. Hasta luego._

_**-eliabbustamente0-**__ Claro, intentare continuarla conforme pueda, no prometo capitulos seguidos pero, hare todo lo possible hehe. Exitos._

_**-Guest-**__ Se agradecen tus palabras compañero, espero siguas disfrutando de esta historia. Tu amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide. Cuidate y nos estamos leyendo._

_**Algunas cosas a aclarar y tomar en cuenta:**_

_-Si bien usare al Bardock mostrado en la película de los años 90 este compartirá ciertas aptitudes de su versión de la película más reciente de Broly, esto lo hago para que se pueda relacionar un poco mejor con los demás, aun que esto no afectara su forma de ser un tanto "huraña"._

_-Esta será una historia con o sin parejas, no sé, si me voy al harem ya tengo como mínimo seis mujeres que podrían estar en el harem, pero si no me voy por esos rumbos, al menos una pareja sentimental tengo para el patriarca Saiyajin, por lo que como ya lo he hecho antes, __dejare elegir a quienes lean esta historia si les parece que haya o no harem, ya será decisión de los lectores._

_-Intentare mezclar a Bardock en la historia de Deku, pero sin perder su propia trayectoria, es decir, el Saiyajin puede intervenir en ciertos momentos u ocasiones de la historia del Naruto verde, pero al fin de cuentas esta historia será de Bardock y solo de él. Pueden pasar muchas cosas, así que espero me acompañen a averiguarlas queridos(as) lectores(as)._

**Sin más me despido y ¡Plus ultra! Nos leemos después…**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Liberación.**

Sótano del hospital general de Musutafu:

Varias personas frente a monitores vigilaban los signos vitales de un Bardock sedado, completamente tumbado sobre una camilla metálica y asegurado completamente, con un respirador en su cara.

-Muy bien, veamos que nos esconde tu sangre- uno de los tantos doctores que monitoreaban al Saiyajin hablaba, observando con demasiado interés a través de un microscopio electrónico una de las muestras de sangre que se habían extraído del hombre de cabello negro y en punta. Después de varios segundos de estar mirando, alelo su mirada de artefacto, sorprendido por lo que miraba, pues esa sangre no parecía ser precisamente humana, anteriormente ya se había dado este descubrimiento y es por esa misma razón que el director del hospital estaba especialmente interesado en asegurar al Saiyajin para estudiarlo más a fondo. -Esta sangre… No puede ser humana…- comento en voz baja, solo para girar su cabeza y ver al hombre postrado sobre aquella cama de metal.

-Buen trabajo recapturando a este paciente- una voz se escuchó a espaldas de aquella mujer de antes, la cual había sido la responsable de sedar a Bardock. Giro su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando directamente a su superior, lo que hizo que la chica llevara una de sus manos a su mecho e hiciera una leve reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Señor…- hablo con diligencia, apreciando el rostro oscurecido del director, a la vez que también llegaba aquel otro tipo con un Quirk de invisibilidad.

-Esto es divertido, este tipo tiene demasiados secretos en su cuerpo y quiero descubrirlos todos- hablo con una sonrisa vistosa en su rostro, caminando relajadamente hacia la mujer que simplemente le miro con un semblante inexpresivo y serio.

-No te preocupes, en estas pocas horas hemos descubierto muchas cosas de este extraño hombre, eso me complace- el director se mantuvo en su lugar, sintiendo como su voz expresaba realmente satisfacción por lo que estaban haciendo.

-Tengo curiosidad señor, ¿Qué va hacer con lo que descubramos?- pregunto el tipo de antes, a lo que su "jefe" simplemente se giró, con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Nada especial- fue la respuesta corta, seguida de los pasos que denotaban que el hombre aquel comenzó a alejarse, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de ese lugar.

-El jefe puede llegar a ser raro…- rascándose la cabeza, el hombre de cabello naranja y cuyo nombre era Tsuchiko.

La chica por su parte se quedó callada, volviendo a girarse hacia el frente, mirando a los doctores que continuaban analizando datos, estadísticas y demás cosas relacionadas con el Saiyajin cautivo.

* * *

Casa Midoriya:

Izuku se encontraba en su cuarto, navegando en internet con su portátil, mirando las noticias sobre héroes y villanos de la última semana, además, de buscar artículos relacionados con su héroe favorito, aquel que había sido su inspiración y su meta, el llamado héroe número 1, el "Símbolo de la paz": All Might.

-¡La comida está servida, Izuku!- el grito de su madre le distrajo de su actividad, haciendo que el chico de verde moviera su cabeza hacia la puerta y de inmediato cerrara su laptop.

-Eh?... S-Si ya voy mamá- se levantó con prisa de la cama, y dejo la computadora sobre el pequeño escritorio que tenía su cuarto, el cual, por cierto, estaba estampado con posters, figuras, y mercadotecnia en general de All Might.

En el primer piso, una Inko relajada estaba con sus puños apoyados en cada lado de su cintura delgada. Suspirando después de llamar a su hijo para comer. No había sido fácil ser madre soltera, más considerando que el padre de Izuku y su esposo los dejo cuando el chico era muy pequeño, solo que ella hasta el momento le había dicho a su hijo que su padre se la pasaba fuera por negocios, cosa que no era verdadera, pero, lo hacía para proteger al muchacho del evidente dolor de saber que su padre les había abandonado.

_[Nota del autor: Esto lo hago así para dejar camino "libre" a una hipotética relación con Bardock. Fin de nota]_

-Este niño, a pesar de ya ser un adolescente continúa siendo muy descuidado, como un niño jeje- rio un poco, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia la entrada de la concina, donde se agacho para recoger una de las tantas figuras a escala que su hijo tenia de All Might. Por fin lo recogió del piso de madera, para mirarlo por un instante, recordando como hacía años, el médico le había dicho aquella noticia que devasto a su hijo, después de eso, volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire y de nuevo suspiro, cerrando sus ojos y ahora recordado lo que había pasado en el hospital días atrás todo gracias aquel extraño que su hijo había encontrado cuando los dos habían ido aquel día de picnic a las afueras de la cuidad. -¿Quién era ese hombre?- se preguntó a sí misma, recordando todo el cuerpo lastimado del Saiyajin, esa mirada rígida que extrañamente escondía tristeza e ira, una combinación tan rara como curiosa.

-Mamá…-

Inko se miró distraída de sus pensamientos y preguntas cuando Izuku le llamo, girándose y mirando a su hijo de igual cabello verde oscuro como el de ella misma. Sonrió al verlo y le ofreció su figura a lo que el chico de inmediato se inmuto por lo torpe que había sido al dejar tirada esa "edición limitada" a escala de All Might portando uno de sus tantos trajes junto con la capa heroica que le identificaba.

-Lo-Lo siento…- se disculpó, tomando con prisa su figura y haciendo reír a su madre.

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima, hijo…- se giró rumbo a la mesa, donde los platos con comida ya aguardaban. -Ven, vamos a comer- le llamo, caminando hacia la mesa.

-S-Si-

Tanto madre como hijo se sentaron por fin, comenzando a comer, al principio cayados y centrándose solo en alimentarse, pero después de varios minutos de estar comiendo, Inko noto a su hijo un poco raro, mucho más pensativo de lo normal.

-¿Pasa algo?- la mujer de mirada también verde pregunto a su hijo, el cual dejo de ver su plato con comida al verse distraído de sus pensamientos.

-Eh…?- se rasco la nuca sin saber muy bien que iba a responder. -Bueno… Yo…- continuó indeciso, haciendo que su madre se notara aún más curiosa por saber que era lo que su hijo tenía en la cabeza.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras hijo, recuerda que siempre te voy a escuchar- con una cálida sonrisa, Inko incito a su hijo hablar, a lo que el chico se sintió más tranquilo y abierto ante lo que estaba pensando e iba a decir.

_[OST Recomendado: Tomodachi Gokko Ja I Rare Nai - MHA /watch?v=d-Tv0XUvnRM]_

-Lo que pasa es que… Bueno mamá, no he dejado de pensar en ese hombre que encontramos- por fin dijo, a lo que Inko no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a seguir escuchando a su hijo. -En el hospital, cuando apareció herido y tú me abrasaste…- se detuvo por un instante, mirando la mesa y apretando su tenedor. -No sentí miedo mamá- le volvió a ver, más serio que antes, a lo que la mujer se extrañó un poco. -Quiero decir, eh estado pensando que tal vez ese hombre no realmente no era peligroso-

-Hijo recuerda que ese hombre ataco a un policía y lo dejo inconsciente contra la pared-

-¡Si, pero…!- su semblante cambio aún más. -Él solo se defendió del policía- calmándose un poco volvió a bajar su voz.

-Izuku, hijo… Aunque quisieras pensar eso, no hay forma de saber si es verdad o no, me refiero al hecho de que digas que ese hombre no es peligroso-

Deku simplemente desvió su mirada, recordando como aquel extraño parecía confundido y perdido al preguntar en qué lugar estaba y esas cosas. -Hijo…- le llamo de forma cálida, posando una de sus manos sobre la del muchacho que le miro expectante. -Ya no nos preocupemos por eso, si es verdad que no es peligroso, las autoridades lo soltaran, así de simple. Tu simplemente preocúpate por la escuela y sacar buenas notas, ¿Quieres?- sonrió tiernamente, haciendo que el chico asintiera, pues no quería preocupar a su madre por suposiciones suyas, aunque, estas continuaran dentro de su mente.

-Es-Esta bien, mamá-

_[Fin de OST anterior.]_

Inko se alegró de forma interna al escuchar eso, alejando su mano de la de su hijo, ambos reanudaron la comida, sin hablar más del tema, aunque eso no quería decir que el chico de cabellos verdes no continuara completamente pensativo con respecto al tema, como si algo dentro de él le dijera que algo no iba precisamente bien con ese hombre y todo lo relacionado a él y ese hospital donde lo habían llevado.

* * *

-Despierta…- una voz tenue y constante se escuchaba en los confines del pensamiento adormilado de Bardock. -Vamos, despierta Bardock- de nuevo sonaba esa voz, la cual resultaba muy conocida, muchísimo, a decir verdad.

-Gi-Gi-Gine…- repetía en medio del sueño, cuando sus ojos fueron abriéndose lentamente. La luz era apacible, pero cegadora al principio, volvió a cerrar sus ojos por unos instantes, hasta que lentamente los volvió abrir, acostumbrándose al brillo que gradualmente fue cediendo, adecuándose a la luz del entorno. Levanto su torno, sintiendo como estaba en un campo empastado. Confundido miro hacia todas partes, dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente solo, el Sol le daba de lleno en la cara y su cuerpo estaba aparentemente curado, se miró las manos, dándose cuenta de que portaba su típica armadura, su pañuelo rojo, aquel único recuerdo de su amigo también estaba amarrado en su cabeza, como había sido antes del haber enfrentado las fuerzas de Freezer. -¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy?- no tardo en preguntarse a si mismo, moviendo su cabeza hacia todas partes solo para darse cuenta de nuevo que estaba solo.

_[OST Recomendado: Hero's Shadow - MHA /watch?v=KhKM7ahz0VM]_

Termino de levantarse completamente, sintiendo como le viento azoto su rostro y su cuerpo, pero no era un azote molesto, al contrario, era una ligera briza que hizo que su piel se erizara de lo bien que se sentía.

-Bardock- de nuevo le llamaron, haciendo que el guerrero con cola se girara de golpe, dándose cuenta de quien le había estado llamando hasta ahora.

-¡Gine!- alzo la voz, al ver con sus propios ojos a su esposa, la cual tenía otra apariencia en cuanto a vestimenta pues no portaba ese clásico uniforme que siempre tenía, sino más bien un vestido blanco y su rostro reflejaba una paz que el Saiyajin jamás había visto en el rostro de su mujer. Camino hacia ella, pero. -Pero, ¿Por qué?- se preguntó, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía alcanzar a su esposa, la cual estaba un poco alejada de él, y que sin importar cuando caminara no podía acercarse aún más a ella.

-Me alegro ver que estas bien, Bardock…- hablo la mujer Saiyajin, confundiendo aún más al guerrero de cabellos negros y cicatriz en una de sus mejillas. -Al menos tu sigues vivo- la melancolía lleno las palabras de Gine, ante un Bardock que se quedó parado, escuchándola. -No es necesario que digas algo Bardock… Se que sientes que no pudiste protegerme, pero al menos…- bajo su mirada, solo para después volverla a levantar, y ver directo a los ojos oscuros de su marido. -Protegimos a Kakarotto, es lo más importante…-

-…- Bardock se quedó callado, sin saber que decir, sintiendo como todo su ser quería alcanzarla y abrazarla, volver a sentir un cálido abrazo de su esposa, esa mujer responsable de hacer que el dejara de ser tan tosco y comenzara a valorar la vida a los seres queridos, tanto como para sacrificarse y dar su propia existencia no solo por el orgullo de su raza sino también por los sentimientos que guardo por Gine y sus hijos.

-Ahora…- Gine junto sus manos ante la mirada del Saiyajin. -Quiero que me hagas un favor...- dijo, a la vez que se cubría de un brillo resplandeciente y lleno de paz. -Vive Bardock… Vive, conoce a nuevas personas, y protégelas… Protégelas con el mismo empeño con el que nos intentaste proteger a nosotros-

-Proteger…- repitió en voz baja, a la vez que toda su vista se llenó de luz, cegándolo por un par de segundos, mientras Gine desaparecía en destellos suaves y hermosos.

_[Fin de OST anterior.]_

_[OST Recomendado: Kimi No Chikara - MHA /watch?v=5R6IvkiRBiU]_

-Es hora de que despiertes… Amor…- fue las últimas palabras que escucho de su esposa, en un simple y vago susurro que sin saber por qué lo llenaron de una tranquilidad y una determinación sin igual a la par que el mismo se fue perdiendo en el brillo cegador.

En la realidad, uno de los tantos médicos que monitoreaba los signos vitales del Saiyajin se sorprendió enormemente al ver como la actividad cerebral y el ritmo cardiaco del guerrero se dispararon de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntó así mismo, tocando la pantalla de la computadora, creyendo que algo no estaba bien, pero en eso.

Bardock abrió de golpe los ojos, encontrándose con su realidad, a la vez que el aura de su Ki se comenzó a manifestar, señal de que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente fuerte y sanado como para poder manejar mucha más de su fuerza.

Mientras ese doctor continuaba mirando extrañado la actividad de los signos vitales del Saiyajin alguien más de los presentes exclamo con fuerza. -¡¿Que?!- cuando. **-*¡CRAAAAASH!*-** el quiebre de los seguros que mantenían al guerrero en la cama se hicieron añicos, cuando este mismo comenzó a levantar parte de su cuerpo de la cama.

-¡Esta despierto!-

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos observando como el guerrero se levantaba por completo de la cama metálica, pulverizando completamente todas las restricciones.

Se miro sus manos, sintiéndolas claramente entumecidas, pero ya las podía mover bien, después de todo los Saiyajin eran famosos por la resistencia y el nivel regenerativo que tenían, por lo que las heridas que en humanos tardaban en curarse semanas, en ellos, tardaban días, los cuales habían pasado desde que llego a este mundo por lo que ya se encontraba muchísimo mejor.

-¡No puedo creerlo, a pesar de que le dimos muchos sedantes! ¡Ese tipo es increíble!- asombrado Tsuchiko hablo, emocionándose al ver lo que estaba pasando abajo, pues él y aquella chica estaban en una plataforma más arriba.

-Vamos, tenemos que reducirlo de nuevo-

-¡Claro que sí…!- repitió entusiasmado ante el llamado de aquella mujer llamada Keno. -¡No voy a dejar que mi conejillo de indias se escape haha!- rio con entusiasmo, activando su particularidad y desapareciendo por completo.

Bardock miro con detalle a todas las personas que le regresaban la mirada, siendo que estos estaban sorprendidos por el repentino despertar y accionar del hasta ahora aún desconocido. Apretó sus puños y tenso su mirada, observando con su aguda mirada todo su entorno, su cola de mono se movía detrás de él, a la vez que giraba su cabeza hacia ambos lados, analizando muy bien lugar.

-De alguna forma…- hablo para sí mismo, a la vez que los médicos simplemente se quedaron estáticos, esperando alguna acción por parte del Saiyajin que, hacia lo mismo, tensando sus muslos, intentando acostumbrarlos, aunque fuese un poco al nuevo movimiento y evitar que continuaran entumecidos. -No importa- apretó aún más uno de sus puños, sin importarle que estuviera solo con una pobre bata de hospital, una triste tela que le cubría su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices de tantas batallas pasadas. -Tengo que salir de aquí, de una vez por todas- termino con aquella oración lleno de determinación, cuando Keno se presentó frente a él, a la vez que los demás doctores retrocedían al ver a la aparente "jefa".

-Al parecer tu cuerpo ya recuperado es muy resistente a los sedantes, pero no importa…- saco aquella misma arma de antes, aquella pistola de dardos de antes con la cual había dormido a Bardock. -Este sedante es más potente que cualquier otro, hasta un elefante caería-

_-"Así que tendré que pelear…"-_ pensó, mirando seriamente aquella chica que tenía en frente. _-"Bien, pues peleare si es necesario para salir de aquí"- _termino con su pensamiento, pues ya se iba a volver a repetir lo de antes cuando fue sorprendido con la guardia completamente baja.

-¡No intentes ningún movimiento!- alerto la mujer, alzando la voz y apuntando al Saiyajin que se inclinó un poco, tensando aún más todos sus músculos y a pesar de que estaba muy adolorido ya se encontraba mucho mejor que antes.

-No se entrometan en mi camino…- alerto seriamente el Saiyajin. -Si lo hacen, no me voy a contener y créeme, no me gusta golpear a mujeres-

-Sabes una cosa, eres gracioso- Keno reto con una sonrisa confiada, pues claramente su compañero, era la "carta" de triunfo ante el Saiyajin o eso pensaba ella.

-Bien, en ese caso…- Bardock se inclinó mucho más, poniendo completamente en alerta a la mujer médico. -Voy a salir de aquí por las buenas o por las malas-

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!- Keno respondió con total seguridad a la vez que Tsuchiko reaparecía detrás del Saiyajin, en un claro ataque sorpresa por la espalda.

-_Un nuevo… Héroe-_ [Voz de GIne]

_[Fin de OST anterior.]_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y ojalá no tarde meses para traerles el siguiente capítulo de esta historia de Bardock en Boku no Hero. Su amigo SaiyajinSannin se despide, nos vemos.**


End file.
